The Perfect Gift
by Akasha721
Summary: Just a short story about how Ryo finds Dee the perfect gift for valentine's day. Hope you like it.


The Perfect Gift

I do not own Fake

This is a Valentine's Day fic.

Ryo is at home relaxing thinking about his first valentine's day with Dee as a couple. He wonders if he should plan a surprise or plan it with him. He sighs and looks up as Dee comes into the room.

"What're you doing sexy? Thinking about me, I hope?"

"As a matter of fact I was thinking of you. What do you want to do for Valentine 's Day? You want to go out or stay in?"

Dee slides in besides him and says, "I don't know, what did you have in mind. Either way is fine with me as long as we are together I really don't care."

"Well I thought we would have a Valentine's Day for just the two of us. Not like last year with the whole precinct celebrating with us. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me babe I like spending time alone with you. Do you want to go to dinner or a hotel getaway? They have special packages for couples on Valentine 's Day you know. Maybe we can get in on one."

"That sounds like a good idea Dee, I'll call around and see."

"No, I'll call you stay there and think of the perfect gift for me. I know you'll come up with something I just can't do without because you are the best at giving me what I want." He winks at Ryo as he goes and gets the phone book.

Ryo looks at his lover and smiles. Now what was he going to do after him saying that. The only thing he knew that Dee wanted above all was him. He was secure in saying this to himself because he knew how much Dee loved him and how much he loved Dee.

The thought of being without the raven-haired man in his life was unthinkable. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dee. That was it! He knew just what to get Dee for Valentine 's Day! He should have thought of it sooner! Not only would it make his lover happy it would make him happy as well.

He hand four days to get just what he needed and he could start today.

"Uh…Dee I have to go out for a while…I need to pick something up, I'll be right back love."

Before Dee could answer, Ryo was out the door. Dee looks at the door as it closes and thinks he must have been in a big hurry. He speaks to the person on the phone and makes reservations for their special day.

XXXXX

"I hope you like the room sexy they said it was decorated especially for Valentine's Day."

They walk in and there are red roses all around the suite and the glow of candles all around. They look at each other and smile as Dee puts his arms around Ryo looking into his ebony eyes.

"This is wonderful Dee. Look there's champagne too! How romantic this is. I love it, we're going to really enjoy ourselves aren't we?"

"I know I am sexy. Let's take a bubble bath first and have the champagne in there."

"That sounds like a plan to me Koi."

They strip down and put on their robes and Ryo goes in, run the bubble bath, and comes back out as Dee is opening the champagne. He grabs the glasses, Dee grabs a chair, and they take it all into the bathroom.

As Dee is testing the water Ryo remembers his gift, says he'll be right back, goes in his coat pocket, and pulls out the gift he brought for Dee and slips it in his pocket.

"Hurry up sexy or the bubbles will be all gone."

"I'm on my way Koi."

Ryo comes back and Dee is already in the tub. Ryo lays his robe on the back of the chair and slides in the tub with his lover. Dee hands him a glass of champagne and Ryo leans back into his chest and says, "I could stay like this forever. You feel so good next to my skin Koi."

Dee strokes his stomach with his free hand as he says, "The best thing about this is we can do this forever sexy because I don't ever plan on losing you to anyone. I'll always be with you."

Ryo turns and kisses the younger man while reaching into his bathrobe. He pulls away and says, "I hope you mean that Dee because I have something I want to ask you."

"Ask me anything babe, whatever it is, you've got it."

Ryo looks down at the small box in his hand and opens it as he looks at Dee. Green eyes are looking into ebony waiting for the question when his lover says, "Dee I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I want to know, will you marry me?"

Dee looks at his blonde lover with his mouth open as he takes the ring out and slips it on his finger. Dee looks down at his finger with the ring on it and back in Ryo's eyes.

"Are you for real Ryo because I don't think my heart can take it if this is a joke."

"I told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dee, why would I joke about something like that? Well…are you going to give me an answer?"

Dee pulls Ryo in his arms and says against his lips, "Yes Ryo, Yes I'll marry you! Oh god, will I marry you. I love you more than I could ever say. You're all I need Ryo, I'll always love you."

Ryo holds him in his arms as he feels Dee's body shake. He lifts his face up and looks in his eyes as the tears make his dark eyes sparkle. "Dee I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

Dee looks at the ring on his finger as the tears roll down his face and says, "Didn't I tell you that you would give me the perfect gift."


End file.
